Red Rising
by lanamere
Summary: "Well, what was I supposed to do, leave him there to die?" Raven finds Red X bleeding out in an alley. The thief had been MIA ever since Ding Dong Daddy. When she saves him, she begins to learn about him than she ever expected. But X is changing. And it may not be for the better. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**FULL SUMMARY!:** _"Well, what was I supposed to do? Leave him to die?!" Raven's life was forever changed the night she found an injured Red X. The thief and enemy of the Titans had not been seen, but still, seeing the thief, bleeding out, dying, in some alley of Jump City is such a shock to her: not knowing what else to do, she rescues him and learns more than she ever thought she would about the man behind the mask. Thus begins a transformation of Red X that was inevitable. But how will Raven deal with it? _

**Just a ****warning, this is going to turn into a crossover of Batman Under the Red Hood eventually. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Red X would definitely be Jason Todd, and would have at least twice as many appearances, and BBxRae would get more appearances, and X would flirt with Raven too! **

**Ok that aside, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Raven had been patrolling the city for a while when she heard the soft swearing and growls of pain. She had volunteered to take the nightshift since everyone else was wiped from a long day battling villain after villain. She had started a sweep of the worst side of Jump, floating down to the ground when she'd heard them. She turned towards the sounds, amethyst eyes sweeping over the dark, shadowed alley that they had come from. Unable to see anything from her current position, she floated carefully into the alleyway, glancing around, powers ready, in case she was ambushed or needed to fight. As she moved deeper in, the sound of gasping breaths, and soft hisses of pain grew closer, and the muffled swearing grew clearer as well. She could barely make out the form of a young man, roughly her age by the looks of it, huddled over in the depths of the alley. She drew closer cautiously and stopped a gasp of surprise before it left her lips as she finally saw the person in the moonlight. She was staring straight at _Red X! _

He looked up and saw her. "Hey Sunshine! I'm not looking for a fight!" He croaked, seeing how her hands were still glowing unconsciously. "I don't need your help killing myself. I'm doing a good enough job of that alone." He winced, and looked down at the most prevalent injury, a stab wound in his side. He heard a slight rustle of fabric, and looked back up. He blinked. She was kneeling beside him, staring at him. She turned her attention to his wound. He allowed her to gently probe his wounds, watching her calm placid expression. Her face remained stoic. Of course he couldn't see all of her face, or her eyes very well. Most of her face was hidden, shadowed by the damn hood of her stupid cloak. The dang girl always seemed to have it up. He'd never had the pleasure of seeing her without it. He let out a hiss of pain as she hit a tender spot. She silently wore a look of concentration as her black energy turned to icy blue and a cool feeling of relief spread through him as she began healing his wounds. He tilted his head back against the wall as he felt many of his bruises and cuts heal. He still was incredibly sore, and the gaping hole in his side was being more stubborn. After a couple minutes he looked at Raven and realized she was tiring out. Very quickly. He reached over and grabbed her wrists, forcing them away.

"S...Stop." He commanded, as strong as he could. "Don't hurt yourself for me. That's enough."

She glared at him, but relented. He relaxed and closed his eyes, though she couldn't see it through the mask. Suddenly he found himself being hauled up. His eyes flew open. He looked at her. "What-are you doing?" He demanded.

"Helping you. I will respect your wish to not be healed through my magic, but I will not leave you to bleed out end die." She replied. He stared at her, trying to form words.

"Why?" he managed to croak out.

"Why help you?" she paused as if considering it. "Because. That's what heroes do. That's what I do. Who you are doesn't matter. You need help, so I will get you it." And with that black swallowed them both up. When he opened his eyes, they were on the roof of the tower. She brought him to the med bay, and levitated him onto one of the beds. He promptly passed out.

Raven began hooking him up to the machines when the med bay door slid open with a _Whoosh. _Cyborg and Beast Boy came in.

"We got an alert that you were firing up the med bay. What happened-" they both froze when they saw who it was she was helping.

"Red X-?!" Beast Boy murmured, incredulous.

"Rae, you got a lot of explainin' to do," Cyborg said.

"I found him like this in an alley. He was actually a bit worse off. wouldn't have lasted much longer if I hadn't found him. I healed him a bit, so he's better off now than then."

"Wait a second, I get why you're helping him, with the whole 'superhero code' thing," Beast Boy cut in, waving his arms around. "But why bring him here if you could've healed him and just been on your way? I mean, he's kicked our butts multiple times, and I-"

"Because I _couldn't _heal him." Raven interrupted. "Not enough, at least. I healed most of his minor injuries, but the stab wound wasn't going so well. And he refused to allow me to continue after a while. What was I supposed to do, leave him to _die? _No one deserves that kind of death, so-"

"So you brought him back here." Cyborg was nodding. "That was smart of you Rae."

"Thank you." She acknowledged the compliment with a nod of her head. "And it's Rae-VEN!" She added.

"Right right, of course. Anyways, we'll help ya Rae...ven." Cyborg corrected himself when she glared at him. "We'll, I'll help. BB'll probably just stand there." He added as he came over to start working.

"Dude!" Beast Boy complained, but nevertheless, jumped up on a counter to watch.

"Great, thanks. But don't tell Robin. I mean it." She held up a hand when they opened their mouths. "He's done nothing wrong for several years, and I didn't see him doing anything illegal, but Robin will want to take him in for questioning and then throw him in a cell." They glanced at each other before nodding.

"Alright Rae. We trust ya." Cyborg said. Raven nodded her thanks. She started to leave, before turning back.

"Oh, and don't touch his mask." She added, mostly looking at Beast Boy. "He needs help, and that would just be low to take advantage of him in his weaker state to find out his identity, especially considering he has done nothing, and since the last time we saw him, he helped Robin." Beast Boy deflated, but nodded. Cyborg snorted.

"Don't you worry Rae! I'll keep the green bean in line, and I'll take care of him."

"Thank you." Raven said, and turned to leave and go meditate.


End file.
